Those Awkward Moments
by DeeDee The Dragon-Cat
Summary: FOr Grayza Week 2015
1. First Mission- At The bakery

**Grayza week Day 1-**

 **First Mission**

* * *

The 11-year-old looked up at her mother and father.

"I'm ready for our first mission!" Said the girl.

Erza was the mother, and Gray was the father.

"Remember our first mission?" She asked him quietly as the watched Ur look at the lower parts of the request board, where the easier missions were.

Gray laughed. "Oh, do I ever!"

~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_

"But, master, I am quite certain that I can handle a mission as simple as this one on my own," Erza Scarlet protested.

"This job asks for two people, plus you must bring someone," He replied firmly. The main reason he said this? The job was helping out at the local bakery. Which was famous for its Strawberry Cheese Cake. And everyone had experienced once how Erza reacts to too much of her favorite food, and they didn't feel like having it happen again.

Erza sighed, then walked off, grabbing Gray on the way and pulling him along.

"Wai- Where the heck are we going?" Gray asked. Erza pulled her only friend along, confident that she would be able to get rid of him some way or other. But, she didn't want to be washing dishes on her own(If that ended up being what they were doing, the job hadn't been very descriptive), so it might be a good idea to make him stay.

"Your coming on a mission with me," She stated(Although it was more like ordered), and explained to him that they would be doing odd jobs at the local bakery.

"Oh, Mavis..."

TIMESKIP-

"Hello, good sir, we are the mages that have come to help out at your bakery," Erza said stiffly, adding a bow at the end to get on the man's good side. He didn't look to happy to see some kids arriving.

"Hrr... I asked for mages, no kids!" He growled. "If you want, Erza could demonstrate her magic for you.." Gray said softly, and automatically wished he had kept his mouth shut.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY KID?!"

"Nothing, Sir!" Gray added a few bows at the end, to show that he meant respect.

"Urg- Get in the basement. Your gonna fix my water pipes," He growled. "And you better fix them good!"

Erza already had QUITE the selection of armor by now, and reequipped into a workman's outfit. The mans mouth dropped as her watched them go.

"Thank you for letting us take this job, Senpai," Erza called back.

The basement had plenty of light, and Erza got to work on repairing the water pipe. She was already good at it, always having to help repair stuff in the Tower of Heaven.

"Gray! Help me!"

Gray, on the other hand, was simply being ordered to freeze pipes every few seconds.

He did as they were told, hoping they would be done soon.

TIMESKIP-

The owner of the store looked at the two kids in front of him.

"Well, because you finished so quickly, would you kids mind doing th dishes for a few hours?"

"We wouldn't mind at all, Senpai!" They both yelled, and ran off into the kitchen.

This is where all the trouble started.

In the middle of washing dishes, Erza realized something-

"Gray, get your shirt on!"

"Wah-"

Now, these kids were in a kitchen. Some maids were making food, including the famouse Strawberry Cheesecake, plus there was a large tub of magically-heated water in front of them.

"Screw it." growled Gray.

"WEll, get in the water and look for it!"

"Wah?!

"How do you know that the shirt isnt in there?" She replied, then shoved him off the stool and into the water. Everyone was too busy to notice what happened next, but it is most assumed that Gray grabbed onto Erzas hand as he was falling and pulled her in with him.

And, Gray has a tendency of losing his clothes. So he was in his boxers. Another fact is, Erza was never taught how to swim untill older, so she was grabbing onto her friend franticly the whole time.

"Yah!" And still no one noticed, which was probably a good thing.

So, Gray was floating in the dishwater(It was a large bakery, so they needed it big), with Erza hangging onto him.

Awkward moment.

They left an hour later, and were unable to find Grays shirt.

The reward was 100 Jewel, plus a whole strawberry cheesecake, although Gray made the man give them only half.

When he cut the cake, he found an interesting item inside it.

"You should be glad I didnt let him give you the whole thing!"

* * *

 **HELLO!  
**

 **DEE HERE!**

 **Im sooooo excited for Grayza Weel 2015, I hope you all like this!**

 **I've been waiting sence last year for this. YYYYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYY!**

 **Even if no one reviews, Im gonna update. GO GRAYZA WEEK!**

 **REMEMBER TO PARTICIPATE!**


	2. Versus(And an overprotective Gray)

**Grayza Week Day 2- Versus**

* * *

"Erza fight me!" Natsu shouted.

He started charging, ready to run at her but before he got even halfway, someone had grabbed his scarf.

"Leave her alone," 11-year-old Gray growled.

Erza was half-asleep at her table in the corner, head down and on her arms.

"Can you not tell that she wants to sleep?"

"Whats up with you, Ice Bastard?" Natsu replied.

"Nothings UP," Gray growled back. "Its down," And then he punched the Fire Dragon Slayer in the stomach, resulting in him slumping to the ground.

"Someones having a mood," Laughed Mira. "What crawled up your ass and died yesterday?"

Erza choose that moment to get up and leave, muttering about it being too loud for her. Gray followed.

Mira snickered. "I don't think their gonna be versing each other anytime soon!"

Some say this is the day Mira started on her matchmaking plans. Others think she already had them.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS!  
**

 **DAY TWO IS HERE!**

 **I had funy with this one, luffed the ending the most XD**

 **Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I hope to see more for this one!**

 **I will read all GrayZa week stories(Oh, and I'm gonna post these on Tumblr. I'm TheShippingWeirdo, share the account with my sis)**

 **See you~~~**


	3. Shopping Date(Mistakenly!)

**Grayza Week Day 3**

* * *

Erza was nervous.

Why, you may ask, was the great Erza Scarlet nervous? Well, I think you would be nervous if you were asked on a lunch date.

You may be thinking, Who in the name of mavis would be able to ask erza on a date and not die in the process? Well, there are only two people- Gray fullbuster, and Jellal Fernandez.

It was the latter, of course.

So, it happened in the morning, right after an event that made Gray wish he was dead happened. You see, Gray had asked Erza if she would like to go out to lunch. Of course, she rejected him, saying that she was busy that afternoon.

So, they continued doing- Whatever they were doing(Erza seemed to have forgotten after what happened next), until it happened that Jellal came by!

He had been released from all his crimes and was on some job. He happened to see Magnolia on his travels and decided to stop by to see Erza and say also happened to work into the conversation that he was hungry. And managed to ask her on that date that she was oh-so-nervous about.

God damn it, she was thinking. Jellal had told her to meet him at this place in the center of Magnolia, a fancy new restaurant that required a lot more then dingy armor to be worn there.

So, she needed the opinion of another male to help her pick out another dress in two hours(And let me tell you, Erza takes a long time to go clothes shopping!).She literally asked Gray on a shopping date.

So, a very upset Gray was dragged along by a frantic Erza to get a new dress that would work for the resturant.

"This one?" She asked.

"Not youur style," The said boy replied.

And it went on and on like that until she came out of the curtained changing room(Did they make those curtains thin on purpose?!) wearing a Strawberry-Red dress that when down to her calfs and was a circle neckline, not revealing much but still quite tight.

Gray gave a single blink, nodded, and Erza went to change back into her regular armor(Normally, Re-quipping would have put the dress in magic storage, and Erza did not want to work up the reputation of stealing!)

The lady behind the counter smiled at the two. "Oh, good selection! Have fun on your date! You two make a very cute couple!"

* * *

 **Poof- I have tterly failed at updateing on time XD**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed!**

 **Lol, Gray didnt want anyone to admire Erzas body so her only choose appropriate ones(Gah, erza wasnt happy!)**

 **Please dont complain about mistakes, Iwas trying this under the covers in a dark room at.. uh..10:54.**

 **I will try and get it on time tomorrow(OH YEAH! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THE NEX ONE!).**

 **O.o Good night, people... Wnder what Gray and Erzas reactions were to the ladies statement...**


	4. Unison Raid(It had a normal title!)

**Grayza Week Day 4- Unison Raid/Teamwork**

Merp-Derp-Merp-Derp-Merp-Derp-Meeeeeeeeeerp

It was another one of those battles that was so bad that the whole guild had to join in. And half were wiped unconscious the second they stepped foot on the battlefield(AKA, The front lawn of the Fairy Tail building. The back had the pool.)

Knowing Fairy Tail, Gray knew that they wouldn't stay down for long, so he had just enough time to do something. The (Now) shirtless (And in the process of taking off his pants) Boy ran to where Erza was being one of the first to struggle up(Gray had blocked whatever kind of attack had been sent their way with an ice shield, The ice absorbed the magic).

It was something that Juvia and Lucy had accidently accomplished*. He had done it with Juvia many times. So, if it had been possible those times, he should be able to do it with the Fairy Queen Titania.

" _Unison Raid,_ " He muttered in her ear as she struggled into a sitting position. Everyone else that was up was in front of them had their backs turned, they could do this in the trees, aim towards the dark guild, and never be seen. Everyone would be in too much confusion, and not to call his guild member stupid, but they really didnt notice a lot of things.

He lead the red head into the darkness, and hooked her right hand with his left. They called out the names of their most powerfull move, and swords directed by swirling ice flowed towards the dark guild.

Done.

Then they both collapsed on the ground, supposedly out of exastion. A man behind them laughed one of those evil laughs that every evil person does for no reason, and walked off.

Juvia peaked from around a tree. _She was my love rival for around 30 secounds. Now my love rival is gone, as if my one trued love..._

Derp-Merp-Derp-Merp-Derp-Merp-Derp-Merp-Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerp

 **Aaaaaaand then Lyon popped out of knowhere and swept Juvia away.**

 **Idk. Not in a good mood.**

 **Sorry for le angst.**

 **Hey, at least I didnt post it at midnight this time!**

 **That derp-merp thinggy is the linebreak. Computers acting up again.**

 **I-AM-NOW-A-LINE-BREAK-!**

 **Idk. I really dk.**


	5. Lost(Help me, Gray!)

**Grayza Week Day 5- Lost(Tiny bit angst. Hang with me, next one will try and be funny!)**

 **-~~~~~~...~~~~~~-**

 _"Gray, I'm lost, and I cant find my way. Even with you by my side, it wont work,"_

 _"Who said that and was serious?"_

 _"I was!"_

 _"I don't think that your THAT serious..."_

 **-~~~~~~...~~~~~~-**

Erza has always been lost.

Lost to the ways of her former friends. Lost in her armour. Lost without anyone to guide her.

But never, NEVER, had she been this lost.

It felt like a dream. She was wandering through a forest that looked slightly like the one on Tenrou Island. But, every now and then, she would see a demon-monster-one of those weird mole things that was at that village and wanted Lucy to be its mate- Whatever it was called. Every time she would go up to one of those devils, it would vanish, and the next one would somewhat resemble the last. And Erza had never seen uglier things.

Gray was a devil slayer- Well, he had Devil Slaying Magic. He would be able to kill these things- IF he was here. That was the main reason she was calling him. The other was... Well... They MIGHT be secretly dating. Might.

A clearing! yes, a clearing, she might find someone- Oh.

Dead bodies. All of her friends. Nakama.

"Graaaay!" She shouted.

* * *

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Levy asked nervously.

"Its our only solution!" Replied Evergreen. "Do you want Erza to keep yelling in her sleep?"

Levy sighed, and picked up the lacrima-cell. They were gonna call Gray.

* * *

The red-head bolted up in bed- or tried to. She found herself being hugged by- her boyfriend?! This was not good. She was gonna die if the other girls had unlocked the door.

But- It was comfterble. She liked it. And she had never cuddled with her boyfrined.

Erza figured that she might as well stay thhe way that she was for a little bit.

Justa little...

* * *

 **We-oh! We-oh! We-oh! Tor-nad-ooooo!**

 **Sorry. Tornado alarm went off here in le ever- awesome Cheese State(Who gets that?) while I was in the shower.**

 **Sitting in the basement right now, in nothing but my robe because I was in the FRIGGIN SHOWER WHEN IT WENT OFF!**

 **Yayyy...**

 **Hope you people have a good night while I risk my families life by useing electronics during a maybe-tornado!**

 **Who wants to get struck by lightning?**

 **Bye-bye...**


	6. April Fools Day

**Grayza Week Day 6- Pranks(This will lighten everything up! Oh, and sorry its late :O)**

* * *

It was April Fools Day in Fairy Tail. And, if you havnt already heard, Fairy Tail goes all out on EV-RY-THING! That included pranks.

Gray Fullbuster, our resident Icemage and stripper, had a list of pranks aaaaall ready a week before April Fools Day. And had somehow looped Erza into it.

Everyone knew that they were best friends, but for the past week they had been sitting together and talking in quiet voices. Amazingly, it was Natsu who came up with why-

"I betcha their secretly dateing!" He told them all when the pair went out to gather supplies(And extra stuff, because everyone knows that Natsu would probabily set half of them on fire before they happened)

 _"When did Natsu get brains?"_ Levy muttered to Lucy.

 _" I Think think hes been hanging around Mira too much!"_ Replied Lucy.

Master began laughing uncontrollably. Elfman shouted something about Gray finally "Manning up"(As always) And the guild went into chaos.

Mira, on the other hand, got that evil smile that she always does when a new plan forms. Then, she grabbed Freed and walked into the back room to discuss a plan with him. Bribing included.

* * *

Gray and Erza walked into the guild at three in the morning to set up their pranks. At 6, Mira and Freed went in and set up their prank, which had a spell on it so that it would only work on Gray and Erza.

Erza came in alone(Much to Miras disappointment) and sat at the bar. Mira had a special prank for her.

"Would you like some Cheese Cake?" Mira asked sweetly. Erza nodded.

The She-Devil handed a plate to the said red-head- only to get hit over the head with it.

"WHERES MY STRAWBERRY?!" She roared, and Mira smiled strongly. "Well... We are out..."

"GAHH!" She screamed and ran out of the guild(Or stormed out, whichever you prefer) only to run into Gray.

"Oh, now we've got you two in the cage!" Said Mira, rubbing her hands together and smiling.

Erza scowled at Gray, Gray gave a light smile, and they both went on their way- or tried to.

"Guess what, guys? IT seems to be an early Christmas!" Sang Mira, doing a little dance over to Freed and kissing him on the cheek. "We planned this all out and guess what- The only was to get out is to ki-iss!"

Everyone when quiet. Most thinking that Mira looked a bit drunk. The childhood friends stared at each other.

"Natsu came up with the thery that you two were secretly dating!" Mira added.

"WAH!" Gray cried. "WE are NOT dating. I pulled her into setting up pranks with me, cause as far as I know, she is possibly the only one here who can keep a secret!"

Mira thought for a minute, then shrugged. "Well, your right after Lucy and Natsu on my matchmaking list,("HEY!" Lucy shouted) so we might as well continue! I can't wait to see the lovey-dovey sho-ow!"

Gray looked over at Erza again, then gave her a peck on the lips. And tried to leave. But, nothing had changed!

"Did I mention? It has to be heated! Make her want more!" Screamed MiraJane, jumping on the table.

Everyone facepalmed. Mira had really gone overboard.

* * *

 **HEYY!**

 **Don't worry, this isn't over. I'm just... Not... That... Good... At... Writing... Kiss... Scenes...**

 **So... Let's do a time skip...**

* * *

"Mavis, I though they found out for a second!" Sighed Erza as she flopped down onto the bed.

"Agreed. Then Mira said Natsu thought we were dating, and I knew that we cold keep it a secret a little longer," Who was talking to her? Why, Gray Fullbuster, of course! Her secret boyfriend!

He pulled the girl on top of him,and licked her nose. Erzas reply was to bite his lip, and then forcing her tongue into his mouth. This lead to a long kiss.

"Wah ha ha I knew you could do more then the show you put on at the guild!" Someone shouted. "I wonder what else you do in that bed..."

"GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!"

"That cheesecake prank was fun! We had two buckets of strawberries in the fridge!"

"I AM GONNA KILL THE WHOLE GUILD SOMEDAY!"

* * *

 **YAyyyzzzz...**

 **Hopefully I did good!**

 **Someone has their head in the gutter!(Mira...)**

 **See you all whenever I finish the next prompt...**


	7. On A Snow Day

**Grayza Week Day 7- On a Snow Day (SORRY ITS LATE! ALSO ITS SET IN THE HIGHSCHOOL AU!)**

* * *

Snow days meant that the students were free for a whole day(And sometimes even two when it was worse!)

For others, it meant they were free from Erza. And then, for the really unlucky ones, they got more of Erza Scarlet.

Gray was one of the unlucky ones this time, or so everyone thought.

As soon as it had been announced, Erza had gone over to the blue-haired boys house (Bundled in 3 layers) and dragged the shirtless boy over to her place.

* * *

Unfortunately for the girl, Erza Scarlet got cold easily. Being friends(And more) With Gray had advantages.

First of all, he NEVER got cold. Next, he gave of a TON of body heat(Or so Erza found out).

So, what did the strict red-head do with Gray on a snow day?

Cuddles.

Yes, on a snow day, Erza cuddles with her boyfriend.(I said she was more than friends!)

* * *

She jumped onto his lap, and he was on the bottom. The red-head wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her nose in his chest. Gray, being the goood boyfriend that he(Secretly) Was, sighed, thinking, _Its not my fault if Mira decides to go spying today._

* * *

 **There you have it!**

 **So, I will see you all soon ^.^ Whenever I post a new story for Fairy Tail.**

 **Thank you to Absolute-ZERO999** **for reviewing every chapter!**

 **Kon'nichiwa ^.^!**

 **-DeeDee**


End file.
